Finduilas, Blossom of the White City
by spritejessa
Summary: The story of Finduilas, the wife of Denethor and mother to Boromir and Faramir.


FINDUILAS, the Blossom of the White City By Jeanne Kathleen Reuel  
  
Notes: All right. Fun. This is my notes section. Very important, not going to repeat it in all of my chapters, so listen up.  
  
Acknowledgements: I would never have been able to write some of the deepest, most personal scenes without knowing Jessie was backing me every step. I might not have lived to write this if it weren't for Mark being there in my hour of need. Thank you both very much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Middle Earth or any of its domains used herein (i.e. The White City, Dol Amroth etc.) I don't own the following characters either:  
  
Adrahil-Finduilas's father  
  
Finduilas- if you don't know...go light yourself on fire and jump off a cliff. Denethor's wife. Faramir nad Boromir's Mum.  
  
Denethor- Finduilas's husband. The greasy old guy with the long hair.  
  
Boromir- the warrior son  
  
Faramir- the quiet son  
  
Ecthelion- Denethor's Dad  
  
Claimer: I do own yon characters:  
  
Ionia- well, sort of mine. Finny's best friend. Based on Jessie.  
  
Glinethel- Finny's mum. I couldn't find her mom's real name so I made one up. Based on Cakes.  
  
Morgaine and Gidion- based on Morgan and Joey. Finny's sister and brother  
  
Gleowine- the druggie. Matt the mighty mountain boarder.  
  
Gareth- Denethor's gay cousin. Carson from queer eye. giggle giggle  
  
Eleyn- Gleowine's...well, you'll see. This is for Ashley.  
  
Other Notes: I used some content from other stuff in this story. Here's the credit list for all 10 chapters. Disney (Pirates of the Caribbean) Robin Hood Lord of the Dance POE (the singer) Voltaire (the singer) Charles Dickens The Muppets New Line Cinema X-Files "Bells" by Beauty in Disguise (fanfiction.net author- this is a great story. Go read it)  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Music for the chapter: "Ode to my Family" by the Cranberries, "Samista" from Lord of the Dance, "Somewhere over the rainbow",  
  
North of Dol Amroth, in the White City of Gondor, an eleven year old boy lived. He was called Denethor, son of Ecthelion, and despite his youth, he showed the promise of being one of Gondor's finest stewards when her grew older. He spent may hours a day training to be a warrior and preparing for his political career. He knew how to wield a sword as well as any of the stewards men and on days the weather did not permit him to be out of doors, he locked himself in the library and poured over books on the last alliance or his hero Isildur. The topic of war and battle fascinated his noble mind. Another subject he researched thoroughly was the lost seeing stones of old. They had already begun to taint his young brain with thoughts of power.  
  
His anti thesis was his cousin, Gareth. Gareth was 24 and married. However, he was the most irresponsible person in Gondor. He was flamboyant, annoying and withen two seconds of meeting him, you could tell he was gay. He was only married because that would allow him to inherit the stewardship if anything happened to Ecthelion or Denethor.  
  
"Hey, squirt" Gareth said, mussing Denethor's hair. The younger boy glared.  
  
"What?" Denethor snapped, looking up from some odd-looking manuscript.  
  
"Want to go out and hunt with me and the guys next week?" Gareth asked.  
  
"No. Unlike you, I have things to do. Responsibilities." Denethor looked back at the papers.  
  
"Whatever" Gareth said and left the studious boy alone Nine years later and South of Minas Tirith....  
  
Glinethil felt at peace as she worked diligently in her garden. Dig a hole, put the seedling in, gently pat the soil, water, move on to the next one. Her garden was a safe haven from her crotchety husband, a refuge for her and her unborn daughter. Thinking that, she moved her hand over her stomach. Only a few days now, and she would have her first child. She would finally be a mother. She smile and gently patted dirt around the seedling. To a insect passing by, it would look like a great tree on a gentle hill.  
  
"Glin! Come inside! It's time for dinner now!!!" Adrahil shouted out the window. He was a large man, very impatient and especially angry since his father had named his brother, not him, the successor to the throne.  
  
"Yes, Adrahil" she sighed. She stood, picked up her watering can and sprinkled some water on the plant. Droplets rolled off of the tiny appendages of the plant. The young woman stood up, brushed dirt off of her dress and put the watering can in the storage shed.  
  
"Glinethil!!!" came the loud voice from the window.  
  
"I'm coming, husband!" she replied. She was admittedly not fond of her husband's constant badgering, however, she had grown accustomed to it in the 5 childless years of their marriage.  
  
Her joy at finally becoming a mother was immeasurable. After all these years, she had nearly believed that she was unable to have children. Her dreams of a family had been al but erased. "I shall be so happy when you are born, my child" she murmured to herself.  
  
"GLIN!!!" came the impatient voice.  
  
"I am coming" she rolled her eyes and went inside.  
  
"She shall be called Finduilas" announced Adrahil of his daughter. She seemed so tiny, so delicate and beautiful. 10 tiny fingers, 10 tiny toes. She seemed to them the most beautiful child that ever lived. They were fully taken with her. Mere days after the birth, an unexpected visitor stopped by.  
  
"Kayara!" exclaimed Glinethil "You have come from Osgiliath!"  
  
"Yes, yes I have, my friend" Kayara smiled. Kayara and Glin ahd been nearly inseparable friends in childhood. "When I heard you were to have a child, I was overcome with desire to see you. And I have brought my daughter, Ionia, born five months ago"  
  
"You have a daughter! This is joyous news indeed! You didn't even tell me you were to be married!" Glin exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the marriage did not last" Kayara said darkly.  
  
"What evil befell you?"  
  
"Hardly a season after our marriage he was slain by orcs, leaving me alone. He never even got to see his daughter." Kayara whispered.  
  
"That is foul news, my friend. I am sorry for your loss" Glin took her friend's hand.  
  
"I shall be fine." Kayara sniffed. "I return to Osgiliath in a week"  
  
"We have much to catch up on"  
  
"Let us begin then"  
  
After that week, the two would not see each other for eleven more years. 


End file.
